please love me
by island91793
Summary: camp rock never happened...tale of two unfortunate people. He loves her but she loves his enemy...how will it end ****smitchie****
1. Chapter 1

I stood there with my luggage in one hand and my guitar case in the other. I am so afraid. What if he doesn't want me here. I closed my eyes as the tears fell. I saw his face in my head. Sure it was an younger version of him but it was him. I took a step forward. Than another one back. I just cant do this. Warm tears feel once more. What would she have wanted I asked my self. I walked up to the door. I set my luggage down and my hands started to shack as my hand headed toward the boor bell before I could ring it the door opened and it was him. Tears streamed down my face.

"look you have been standing in front of my house for two hours now so what do you want?"

I looked into his eyes as I said "Connie died" his face expression changed form mad to sad. "thanks for telling me" he said as he started to close the door

"no wait!" I almost screamed he stopped and looked at me

"I'm your daughter" I said looking down

"what?!"

"I'm yours and Connie's daughter" I spoke again

He looked around than said "come in"

I walked in and sat on the couch he sat on the coffee table in front of me

"look me and Connie didn't have a daughter"

"when she had found out she was pregnant you were gone" I whispered

He sighed. "we can take a blood test if you want" I said

He looked at me and nodded "how did she die?" he whispered me

"cancer" I whispered back

He pulled me into a hug.

"you look tired…there's a guest room upstairs that you can use"

I stood up and picked up my luggage and guitar and headed up stairs

"second door to our right" he said

"Thanks Steve" I mumbled

I walked into the room and sat my things onto the floor and sat on the bed. I pt my hands into my face and cried for what seemed like hours….or was it. By this time I was under the blanket holding my self. I heard arguing from Steve and what might be his wife. Than it stopped when the front door closed and the house was filled with boys talking

……………………………….................................................................

We jumped out of Nate's convertible and walked into his house. Mr. and Mrs. B was arguing which was rare. Than it got quite. Mrs. B walked to us and asked "are you guys staying for dinner?"

"Do we ever leave" Jason joked

She laughed and walked into the kitchen

Nate turned on the TV and we at there talking about the band. But something was wrong. Something felt very wrong. Two hours later Mrs. B yelled "dinners ready!" and I saw Mr. B walk up stairs we sat at our regular seats when Nate asked "who's coming over?"

"its more like who's here" she said looking at Mr. B as he walked in the dinning room "she's on her down" he said as he sat down. Nate, Jason and I all exchanged looks. Than she walked into the room I was stunned. She looked scared…as if we were evil vampires ready to suck her blood…damn that twilight book Caitlyn's got me reading. She sat down next to me and never looked up.

"so um sweetie what's your name"

"what are you talking about Mrs. B I'm Jason" Nate laughed

"um" she stared "I'm Mitchie Torres" she said looking up. She had there beautiful gray eyes. She pushed her hair out of her face and just gorgeous

"well im sammy, that's my son Nate and his two friends Jason and Shane" Mrs. B said as she pointed to us. that's when our eyes meet. She was looking at me!!!

Yes!!

. ………………………………......................................................................

I sat there In front of a family I didn't know than the lady who im guessing is steve's wife asked "so um sweetie whats your name?"

Before I could open y mouth to answer a excited voice said "what are you talking about Mrs. B I'm Jason" than I heard a laugh.

"um" I was uncomfortable "im Mitchie Torres" I looked up and pushed some hair out of my face.

"well im Sammy, that's my son Nate and his two friends Jason and Shane" she said as she pointed at them. Then I looked up at the guy sitting next to me and he just stared at me …can you say akward 


	2. Chapter 2

After a very awkward dinner my night went by quickly…I cried my self to sleep and woke 2 in the after noon…..me and Steve went to a clinic and yep…he is my father so here I am…alone in my new home as Steve "gets me situated". I sat on the couch Indian style with the popcorn bag on my lap. Watching a walk to remember, I was balling, crying. When the door opened and the three boys walked in. I looked at them and the Shaun boy stopped in his tracks…weird. I whipped the tears away as they sat next to me

"what you watching?" Nate asked

"a walk to remember" I answered

He looked confused "chick flick" I stated

"oh" he sighed

"if you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?" I look up at the one with the tight jeans.

"im going to be staying here for awhile" his face lit up some what

"really?" Nate said

"yea just till graduation"

Than an oh too familiar ring tone blasted though the living room. I looked around searching for my phone. Than I grabbed it from under me and answered it

"hola chika" it was Ella

"hey girly how you doing"

"im fine" I said trying to sound happy…she didn't buy it

"so um how's my baby?" I asked trying to change the subject

"she's fine….max fixed her up nicely"

"ok great" I replayed

"I saw Todd last night" I froze

"Todd" I whispered

"yea" she sighed

"don't worry he's an ass"

"I know…." I said Todd my ex the guy who dated me just to make his ex jealous

"you never really told me what happened"

Just as she asked that I had a flashback

I walked into a party and over heard him and some guys talking "yea I got laid…mitchie is just too easy" I was so mad. that's when I walked into the room and it got quite "no you didn't get laid I did. The way you were screaming my name….I owned you….you were my bitch you ass" than I walked out

"I told him he was my bitch and that he's an ass" she laughed

"well gotta go moms coming to yell at me"

"tell mom I say hi" with that I hung up.

******************************************************************************

"I know you like mitchie" Jason said as we got into my car

"no I don't"

"you don't what?" Nate said when he got in

"Shane's denying the fact he like totally loves mitchie" Jason said

Nate laughed "really dude….I think she like my cousin man"

"and how would you know?" I asked Nate

"she looks just like my dad…well except the eyes"

Well he's right…I parked in front of Nate's house. We all walked in and found her sitting there watching a movie. She turned to look at us….and tears were rolling down her cheek. I stopped dead in my tracks. She's crying. Why was she crying? Did anything happen? Is she ok? We sat down and

Nate asked her "what you watching?"

"walk to remember" she replied

So that's why she was crying. Caitlyn made me watch this with her.

"chick flick" she spoke again

"oh" Nate sighed

"if you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here? Jason asked

"im going to be staying here for I awhile" she spoke my heart jumped…I get to see her every day. She looked at me kind of confused.

"really?" Nate asked

"yea just till graduation" she said than a phone started to ring. Mitchie looked around before grabbing it from under her

"hola chicka" she spoke. I couldn't stop looking at her…she was just to perfect.

"im fine" she said trying way to hard to sound happy

Than she poke again "so how's my baby" she has kids…oh no

Am I ready to be a father?…wait what am I talking about she isn't my girl friend. Well not yet at least

"that's great" she than said all of a sudden her smile dropped and her whispered a name

"I know" she said again then her eyes seem distant as if she was daydreaming.

"I told him he was my bitch and that he's and ass" I heard a loud laugh and then mitchie said "tell mom I say hi" than hung up.

Than Mr. and Mrs. B walked in, Mrs. B somewhat happy.

"hey mom, dad" Nate said

"hey boys….hey mitchie" Mrs. B said kind of happy

"umm family meeting" Mr. B spoke. We all looked at him and Jason and I stood up.

"no boys you guys are family sit and listen" Mrs. B spoke

************************************************************************

Mom and dad scared me once they said family meeting. After telling Jason and shane to sit they started

"mitchie as you all know is staying here with us but also" my mom looked at my dad before continuing "she's Steve's daughter" my jaw dropped. She's my sister.

"well" my dad started " my senor year in hight school I was with her mother and got a scholar ship to UCLA I left texas…after a few months she found out she was pregnant but now way to contact me…and by that time I meet Sammy and about 6 months later Sammy was pregnant with Nate and…." eww I thought

"eww" I spoke and every one looked at me.

"point being" dad continued "Connie…rest her soul…wrote in her will for mitchie to be with me" _rest her soul… _he mom died….poor mitchie

" mitchie you start school Monday" mom said mitchie nodded

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow" my mom spoke again

"you don't need to" mitchie said every one was now looking at her

"the rest of my stuff will be here by this week" my mom nodded

I cant believe a have a sister…this means I can do all the stuff Shane and Caitlyn do…this going to be so cool. My parents walked out of the room every one silent I walked up to mitchie and said " im happy you're my sister" she smiled and jumped to hug me. "aw Nate" whispered


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke the next day somewhat happy, Nate excepted me as apart of the family. So here I am on my bed at 1 o-clock in the after noon. After taking a quick shower I got dressed in something comfy and slipped my hair which was still wet in a pony tail. I walked down stairs not surprised to see Jason and Shaun sitting there… "hey Jason, hey Shaun" Shaun seemed kind of sad…did I mess up his name. I heard Jason chuckle…I messed up his name crap " I mean john" he gave me a weirder look double crap. There was a awkward feeling in there air. Nate walked in the room and felt in "whoa what happened?" he asked**

**Jason chuckled before saying "mitchie doesn't remember his name" pointing to Shaun. Nate "chuckled and said "sucks to be you…as long as mitch knows my name…right?**

"**yes Nate"**

**I turned back to Shaun and said "please give me a hint Shaun"**

**I think I saw his jaw clench as he said "its Shane…Shane"**

**Shane…Shaun hehe…I felt bad**

" **sorry…its just you look exactly like this hot college dude I had I crush on"**

**He relaxed a bit **

"**if it make you feel better I called you hot" I stated**

**Nate and Jason looked at me as if I set off a bomb**

" **well thank you" he said with a cool smirk**

**I plopped down on the couch before I asked "so what are you guys doing today"**

"**band practice" Jason said **

"**oh really can I watch?" I asked looking at them with pleading eyes**

"**yes" Shane blurted out**

"**yay!!!" I yelled**

"**lets go guys" Nate said as he walked to the basement….**_**Cool**_

**They did a quick sound check than started playing a really cool song. After that song finish they all looked at me "you guys are great but…."**

"**but.." Nate said quickly**

"**but" I finished "I think you guys need a certain girl" I pointed to myself " to do bass or keyboard…maybe some back up" I smiled bright. Next thing I knew they started another song…**_**ass**_

**After a two hours of practicing they finished and came into the kitchen where…despite there rudeness I made them lunch. After eating nate told me how some more of his friend will grace the couch with there asses for some huge football game. I really didn't care much. There was a honk out side a familiar one. I opened the door and saw Ella with my baby…my baby being my black range rover. My mom brought it for me on my 16th**** birthday. My mom owned and ran the most successful catering service and restaurant. We lived in this 5 bedroom mansion. Money was never an issue. But my baby got hurt the day mom died. I was crying so hard I couldn't see and I hit a pole. I was jumping up and down**

***************************************************************************************

**Shane and I were in Nate's living room waiting for him to hurry up so we could start practice when mitchie came down. I looked at Shane who was drooling over her **

"**hey Jason hey Shaun" she said with a perky smile**

**I looked at Shane who was sad….awww poor Shane his crush doesn't know he exist. I chuckled**

"**I mean john" she spoke again….sucks to he Shane the tension in the room was as thick as cottage cheese. that's when Nate walked in felling the tension**

"**whoa what happened?" he asked **

"**mitchie doesn't remember his name" I said pointing to Nate who was mad and sad all together**

**Nate chuckled and said "sucks to be you…as long as mitch knows my name…right?**

"**yes nate" she said**

"**please give me a hint Shaun" she said clueless**

**He clenched his jaw as he said "its Shane…Shane"**

**I felt bad for the poor guy**

" **sorry…its just you look exactly like this hot college dude I had I crush on"**

**She said with a slight smile…Shane's eyes warmed up a bit**

"**if it make you feel better I called you hot" she stated**

**What is she trying to do explode is ego**

" **well thank you" he said with a his **_**I-know-I-am smile**_

**She sat on the couch before she asked "so what are you guys doing now?"**

"**band practice" i said **

"**oh really can I watch?" she asked looking at us with the puppy dog pout eyes**

"**yes" Shane blurted out**

"**yay!!!" she yelled**

"**lets go guys" Nate said as he walked to the basement**

**We did a quick sound check than started playing war world III. After the song finish we all looked at her wanting feedback "you guys are great but…."**

"**but.." Nate said quickly**

"**but" she finished "I think you guys need a certain girl" she pointed to herself " to do bass or keyboard…maybe some back up" she smiled brightly I looked at Nate and he signaled for a another song after two long hours of nate's boot camp practice we walked into the kitchen and found lunch…aww I love having mitchie around. We started to get really for the guys to come over and watch the game when we heard a honk. Mitchie's face lit up as she ran out side. I peeked out the kitchen and saw mitchie jumping up and down in front of….beauty. All I could do is stare at her.**

_**************************************************************************************_

**I hugged Ella tightly before running over to my car. She looked new. I got in and sat in the car. I screamed. After about 30minutes Ella brought all my stuff inside and was on her way back to Texas. After hualing my thing into my room I sat down and grabbed the bag a chips from shane…wait his name is shane right…anyways. Then the bell rang. I looked at the boys who's eyes were glued to the TV. I popped a chip in my mouth before saying "Nate door"**

**With out looking away he said "Jason door" Jason blinked and looked at Nate for a second then said "Shane your closer" and turned back to the TV. "no im not mitchie is" he said sounding like a five year old "ugh" I complained as I got up. Shane looked at me and smirked, I stuck my tongue out at him and got up**

**I opened the door and saw a group of guys. The guy in front was hot, he had sliky blond hair and gorgous blue eyes. Dreamy!! "hi" I said awkwardly.**

**He stepped back a bit to look at the house and asked "this is Nate's house right?"**

"**yep" I stepped aside so they could come in. once all of them were inside I closed the door, pressed my back on it and chanted "hot" as I fanned myself**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up straight and walked back to the living room. All the guys were talking about things I didn't really care about. I sat in my spot and just watched as "hotty mc-hotpants" talked to Nate. You know how when you stare at a person and they look at you…well this was my moment. He looked me in the eyes and walked up to me drawing the attention from the conversation about scares to me " im Chad" he said as he took my hand and kissed it…I melted…literally. Than Nate came and vacuumed me up off the couch "oh yea guys this is mitchie my little sister"…wait did he just say little sister…. Im like 6 months older than him

"actually" I spoke "your my little brother" he laughed "whatever"

*****************************************************************************************

After Nate laughed and said whatever the room went back to normal. Than Chad and Shane looked at each other. They had always had this feud…for years. Chad always seemed to out do Shane at everything. When Shane got a car, Chad got a bike [motorcycle]. When Shane got his first kiss, Chad got his first blow job. When Shane worked out all summer to get girls, Chad got a tattoo to get girls. Joe could never win. that's when Shane eyes moved away from Chad's and looked at mitchie who was talking to Nate. Once his eyes soften Chad's face looked amused. "hey mitchie come here" Chad said mitchie looked at Chad with a huge smile, then turned back to Nate he smile grew as she walked over to Chad. Chad looked at Shane with eyes that said "you can never win" and looked at mitchie. Poor Shane… when it come to Chad he could never win. Now its wasn't just Chad over doing Shane now Chad won. Unlike the past it wasn't Shane gets this and Chad does that…its Shane's in love with mitchie , mitchie likes Chad


	5. Chapter 5

After about 2 hours of watching mitchie flirt with Chad, and Chad giving me evil smirks. He was finally leaving…thank god. She walked him to the door and I slid deeper into my seat. He kissed her cheek and walked out the house. She sat down next to me looking all perky like she was a 6 year old in a ice cream parlor. She looked at me with a huge grin and almost screamed "he kissed my cheek!" I looked at her with emotionless eyes and said "you can kiss anyone on the cheek" he smile faded _HA!. _I looked at her once more before getting up and walking to the guest room. Thankfully Nate's house is huge so I wont have to be near mitchie. I know what your thinking…im not mad at her for liking him. Well kind of but im really mad at myself…im Shane grey, girls throw their selves at me and the one girl I want doesn't even know I exist. Not that im a player or a man-whore, I usually ignore those girls but I don't know it hurts. I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She said I was hot, but I guess I not hot enough for her. Damn I should have thought about this happening before I fell for her. I am supposed to be living with them for 2 weeks, what if she talks about him, what if he comes over to cuddle with her. Would I be able to stop myself from kicking his ass. I checked my phone 2am I walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw her setting on the island eating ice cream. She looked at me with a stupid grin and melted ice cream all over her mouth. She doesn't know that she drive me crazy. I had an impulse to kiss her or to lick her perfect lips but I couldn't. "hey" I said

"hi" she giggled. I walked closer to her

"what are you doing up" she asked

"couldn't sleep, you"

"same"

"uh you got a little" I started but then I took a napkin and wiped her mouth

"there" I finished.

"thanks" she whispered kind of embarrassed

"do you wanna watch TV" I asked hopefully

"sure" and with that she jumped off the island and hopped on the couch. We didn't really look at the TV. We talked on, and on, and on. Learned that she plays guitar and piano, loves dogs, favorite color is red and black and favorite is Mexican. And unlike half the population of girls at my school, she loves to eat. She was telling me about her child hood. Now I know for sure that I love her. What makes me go insane is how she bites her lip every time she thinks. _Adorable_.

***************************************************************************************

Me and Shane talked and talked, he is great, he really is. After a while of talking we were walking upstairs to finally get some sleep. For some reason something In my gut told me to invite him in my room. So I did. I had made some major changes since I've been there I mean HUGE. He seemed to really like them. I turned to face him and our faces we like a inch apart. _Whoa! Personal space dude_. I looked into his eyes what is he thinking I thought than DANG his lips were on mine. Quickly my hands touched his chest ready to push him off me. Something inside me was against it, I ended up gripping his shirt and pulling him forward making myself take a step back we landed on my bed softly as the kiss intensified. His hand ran up and down my side. I loved it

_Best kisser _I screamed im my head

_Get him off of you _the sane part of my brain yelled and I did. I pushed him off. he seemed kind of surprised I did

"that never happened" I said slowly he nodded

"night" he said before he walked out.

After about an hour thinking. I don't like shane like that. Yea I had lust for him but we could never be together and I understand that. Hes not really my type, well boyfriend wise. I like bad boys, and Chad was bad.

*************************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning happy. I kissed her and she kissed back. She sooo wants me. I got downstairs and said good morning to mr and mrs B. Nate and Mitchie were already up. I sat down and ate my breakfast. Not too long after Jason was here. Mitchie hasn't looked at me. Maybe its too embarrassing. Jason noticed and pulled me aside "what the hell happened" he asked I smirked

"what ever do you mean?" I replied

"why is mitchie acting weird?"

"we kissed"

"what"

"last night"

"really"

"yep…Chad has no chance"

He looked at me and looked away than mitchie cam to me

"Shane your a great friend but what happened last night was nothing more than pure hormones"

What!!! I closed my eyes for a second trying to told back tears

"yea I was gonna tell you the same thing" I said trying to sound convincing. She brought it and smiled "great…I just didn't want it to be awkward when Chad picks me up for lunch" _breath Shane breath_

"oh naw it cool" I said nonchalantly. She hugged me. I took a whiff of her hair. _Strawberries_ , she pulled away and I was left standing there. don't cry Shane, you're a man she's just a girl. No she was THE girl


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: i do not own camprock...wish i did, but i dont_**

After the somewhat awkward talk with Shane I got ready for my date with Chad. I checked my self once more…I looked hot! he was gonna love it; Every thing from the bit of cleavage showing to my short shorts that exposed my thighs. I ran down the stairs once I heard the door bell. Shane beat me to the door and answered

"dude this is not your house" Chad spoke slightly rude

"so"

Chad tore his eyes away from Shane and looked at me…his eyes widened a bit. _yes!_

"hey" I said trying to sound seductive. I guess it worked cause he swallowed hard before speaking

"you look hot"

"thanks now lets go" I walked pass Shane and out the door. Chad got on his Harley and handed me a helmet. I jumped on and put the helmet on wrapping my arms around him.

I slightly caressed his abs and I guess he noticed because he laughed and we were off.

He was so nice and sweet yet so dangerous and bad…oh yea he is my type. He helped me off the bike and we waked through the park. We ate hot dogs, laughed, chased each other and had ice cream, before I knew it it was almost dinner time, which meant time to go home. He parked the bike and I got off. He walked me to the door and we stood there looking at each other. I looked at his lips waiting and wanting them to crash into mine

"I hope you had fun with me"

"I did" I answered quickly

He smiled that sexy smile and said "good…um then goodnight"

"night" I said lamely. He walked away and I sighed…I couldn't just end the night like this

"wait!" did I just say that. He stopped and looked at me. I ran towards him and all in one motion I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was sort of surprised but than kissed back. His hands found there was to my waist and pulled me close. I pulled away smiling "good night" and I ran inside my house. Shane, Nate and Jason were sitting there looking at me

"what?" I asked

"nothing" Shane muttered

"where were you?" Nate asked

"on a date…with Chad" as soon as I said Chad, Jason's head shot up and he looked me directly in the eyes, than to Shane.

"um okay…night guys" and I ran to my room

* * *

She looked beautiful…and that bastard had the nerve to say she looked hot….hot is what you call whores who are full of themselves…you never tell a goddess she's just simply hot….that ass wipe. I sulked all day than Nate spoke up

"what's wrong man"

"nothing man"

"actually mitchie is what's wrong" Jason butted in

"What's wrong with mitchie?" Nate yelled

"no dude Shane likes mitchie" Jason blurted out

"dude!" I yelled

"sorry" he said looking away

"you like my sister?" Nate asked

"step sister" I corrected

"so she's still my sister"

"like you don't like my sister"

"everyone knows Nate loves Caitlyn" Jason spoke again

Then the door opened. Mitchie looked gorgeous. I just stared….why, why doesn't she love me like I love her

"what?" she asked

"nothing" i muttered

"where were you?" Nate asked

"on a date…with Chad" I felt Jason's eyes on me so I just looked away

"um okay…night guys" and she ran away upstairs

They all looked at me Nate's eyes said _sorry dude_ and Jason's said _please just move on_

But I couldn't…and I don't want to. I walked out of the room. I walked into the guest room I was staying in and collapsed on the bed. I just have to get over her,,,and quick…but I will never find a girl like Mitchie Toress. Never!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: though i wish i owned camp rock....i dont....sucks for me**

After a very awkward Sunday(I don't know why it was so awkward) I had school Monday. Finishing my senior year will be a piece of cake. I put on something simple but sexy , I know Chad would love it. I had on a nice mini dress that perfectly hugged my body and cleavage that said "hi I'm perky"…but not "hi I'm slutty". I applied my last piece of makeup before heading down stares. I sat down, grabbed a bagel and bit it, then looked up to see every one staring at me

"what?" I asked

"is that what your wearing?" Nate asked

"yea…your saying that like I look like a slut"

"no but put on a jacket"

"no"

"I'm not driving you to school if you don't put on a jacket"

I looked into his eyes, he looked pissed awww I smiled

"okay"

He's like the overprotective brother, I'm so happy that he's taking that role.

He grabbed his keys and headed outside. I ran upstairs as Shane was running down. He didn't even look at me. _ouch_, I grabbed my jacket and ran out side and got in Nate's car.

He turned to look at me and said "okay and put it on" I nodded and did what he said. After picking up Jason, we made our way to school. I gave Shane a few glances, why wasn't he looking at me, is he mad at me. My thoughts was cut when the car stopped and Nate hopped out. He we walked into the school. Everyone turned there head and stared. Umm weird. Nate walked me to the office and helped me find my locker. He leaned on the locker next to mine telling me about my classes, when a chick came and stood in front of me _bitch_

"hey Nate" she said with a very flirty smile

"h-hey Tammy" Nate said trying to not sound disgusted

I laughed and both of them looked at me

"I walked around her and to Nate and kissed his cheek

"thanks for the help Nate do you want to walk me to class"

"sure" he said casually then turned to the girl and said "bye Tammy" and walked away with me "thanks" he said

"no problem"

I was putting books into my locker when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and saw Chad. If I could melt I would've been a puddle. I smiled at him and whispers wondered through the halls.

"hey Mitch" he said as he kissed my forehead

"hey" I said totally blushing. He took a step back to look at my body then said

"you look wow" I blushed redder and closed my locker

"let me walk you to lunch" he said as he grabbed my hand

"sure" I said. We walked through the halls and all you heard was whispers

Chad went to his friends, and I got in line. There was this girl with sandy brown hair in front of me talking to her friend. that's when I heard her say the new girl. Which is me so I stared to pay attention

"yes Caitlyn but that doesn't mean the new girl is a slut" the friend said

"but Peggy she was with Nate and all over Chad" Caitlyn said

"so"

"next thing you know she'll be all kissy kissy with my brother"

"you don't know that"

"with girls like her around giving it up so easy Nate will never like me"

"im sorry"

And they walked away to a table. What, I am NOT a slut. My out fit is not slutty. Trust me if I wanted to go slutty I would have. Girls in this school need help. After paying for my lunch I spotted nick's curls and walked to them. The two gossip girls were sitting with him. I sat in between Nate and Jason. Nate looked at me and I smiled placing my arm around his shoulder

"how was class?" he asked

"ugh"

"good" he said with a smile. I laughed and stole the juice off he tray

"hey!"

"hi to you too" I said as I sipped his drink

"so Mitch what class do you have next" Jason asked

"Nate told me I have music with you guys"

"cool" Jason smiled

Than I heard a whisper and turned my head to the two chicks next to Nate. Nate caught my look and said "oh sorry...Caitlyn, Peggy, this is micthie" they looked at me and faked a smile

"I'm Peggy" one said

"I'm Caitlyn, Shane' sister" I think she caught the surprise in my eyes cause she grinned .

"names mitchie. Nate's sister" their mouths turned into a big fat round O

They looked at Nate then back to me that's when Shane came and sat down next to me. I looked at him and smiled, he didn't return one back. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me again "are you mad at me?" I whispered

"no just got a lot on my mind" he whispered back.

"you one of my best friends you know that right"

"now I do" he smiled and squeezed my hand

* * *

Holding mitchie's hand felt so right. I looked up at cait who still looked surprised.

"what's wrong cait?" I asked he eyes flickered towards me

"oh its just, I was with Nate, all over Chad and now I'm all kissy, kissy with you" mitchie said in a mocking tone. Wait I'm missing something

Micthie stood up and said "I'll see you guys in class" and walked over to Chad

"ok what was that?" I asked cait, she looked down ashamed

"Caitlyn" I said

"okay…I think she kinda some what over heard me and Peggy talking about her a little"

"what do you mean"

"we were saying how much of a slut she is" Peggy intruded

I looked at Caitlyn in disbelief

"what" Jason, Nate and I said all together

"look were sorry" Caitlyn said

"I cant believe this cait your just like Tammy" Nate said before leaving


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys some one asked how long i plan for this story to be?**

** well im thinking about 20 chapters there is alot thats gonna happen**

**Disclaimer : i can only wish i owned CampRock...nothing more**

When Nate walked away, Caitlyn looked hurt

"how?" she asked

"only Tammy would call some one she doesn't know a slut" Jason answered

"gosh I'm so stupid" she said

"yea" Peggy agreed

We all looked at peg than she said "you made your crush mad…that's stupid, what?"

I shook my head as the bell rang. I stood up and walked to class. A few minutes later mitchie sat next to me. I looked at he and gave her a small smile and looked away. If I don't look a way I will start to think about how I cant have her. Some one brushed past me as they walked down there aisle. I looked up, and the girl smiled. She was very pretty, electric blue eyes, blond hair. Yet she could never compare to mitchie. I smiled back and turned away

"wow she's pretty…you should totally date her" mitchie whispered

"date who?" Nate asked as he sat down

"yea who?" Jason asked

"the blond in the back" mitchie answered motioning to her

I took one more glance at her, maybe I should…I mean maybe she could help me to fall out of love with mitchie. Music was usually my best class but I couldn't help but think of the girl. Forget mitchie! (not really), but I could try

* * *

I just turned a corner and froze. I backed up and hid, Shane was talking to the girl, she was laughing. Gosh I hope she's not laughing in his face, wait he hugs her and she hugs back. Why! Why couldn't she just reject him….Whoa is mitchie green. I cant be jealous. I don't like Shane in that way. Or do I. my hand quickly reached for my forehead, Headache. I backed into the garbage can…I…cannot…like…shane. I yelled with all my might and ran out the school doors


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: i DONOT own CampRock....only in my dreams i do**

Me and Mandy were talking when we heard a scream. Than mitchie ran past me. What the hell. I told Mandy I'll call her and ran after mitchie. Damn she can run, even in heels she's a fast runner. I found her near a tree hyperventilating. I walked slowly towards her I gently put my hand on her back and she freaked

"what" she yelled I gave her a look, she calmed down a bit and said "sorry I freaked I walked into the boys room by accident"

I laughed and said "really?" I asked

She nodded. Nate's car parked at the curb and ran out next to Mitch

"are you okay?" he asked she nodded

"she walked into the boy bathroom by mistake"

"oh"

Than Nate picked mitchie up bridal style and sat her next to Jason. Nate and I got in the car. I looked at her and she held her forehead

* * *

When we got home I headed straight for my room. After changing into some sweats I did my homework. Why was I jealous? I just don't get it. All of a sudden the song 3 by Britney spears filled the air. I ran to my phone and answered

"hello"

"hey Mitch its Chad"

"hey Chad" I said very flirty

"come out side"

"okay" I said before closing my phone. I took look in the mirror, fluffed my hair and ran down stairs. I stopped in front of the door and slowly opened the door and there he was. Leaning on his bike smiling. I walked over to him and he moved his hand from behind me holding out a bouquet of red roses I smiled and took them. They were beautiful.

I smelled them then looked back at Chad, he smiled. Than with out hesitation I lunged towards him kissing him sweetly on the lips. I moved back, putting my head down

"sorry" I said "I got caught up in the moment"

He took a step closer to me and I looked up. He kissed me gently, than he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I kissed back adding tongue. I was so lost in the kiss I dropped the bouquet. My hands found there way to his hair as I lightly pulled it he moaned lightly

"uhhhh"

We pulled apart to see Sammy and Steve standing there. Sammy smiling and Steve not so happy.

"oh your home" I said awkwardly

"mitchie inside" Steve said as he walked inside Sammy winked and followed

I turned my attention to Chad. He smiled, I kissed him one last time before picking up the bouquet. I headed towards the house when he asked "will you be my girlfriend"

I turned and gave him a sexy smirk and answered "I'll think about it" and walked inside. I walked into the living room and all eyes were on me.

"what"

"so what happened" Sammy asked supper excited

"he asked me to be his girlfriend" I gushed she ran up to me and hugged me, than we jumped up and down

"Sammy your acting like a 16 year old girl"

He stopped jumping and looked at Steve

"I cant be happy to have a girl moment for once in this house!" she yelled. He backed away and she turned back to me "what did you say"

"that ill think about it"

"what will you say?"

"yes of course" than we jumped some more once we stopped she took the bouquet into the kitchen to find a vase and all eye's were on me

"what?"

Than Sammy walked back in with the bouquet that was not in a vase with ice water. I placed it on the center of the coffee table and she smiled

"how about Friday night we have a girls night in my room"

"sure" I smiled

"wait. Its my room too" Steve complained

Sammy's head turned slowly towards him… I know that he instantly regretted it.

"I've been in this house for 17 years Steve… 17 years of pure unadulterated testosterone… are you restricting my chance of girl time huh Steve"

It got quite. I looked at Shane and Nate who were just sitting there mouths open.

"n-no s-Sammy" he stuttered

"okay" she smiled and kissed him and said "I'm tired…you guys can order pizza tonight…I'm going to sleep" and headed down stairs

It was quite for a few seconds

"wwha-pssssssssshhhhh!" I yelled "some ones whipped"

Nate and Shane laughed there asses off


End file.
